Various means have been devised to simplify the adjustment of axle bearings, specifically, truck axle bearings. It is generally accepted that in some bearing installations, for example, axle bearings, the life of the bearing will be optimized if the adjustment is made for a slight axial compressive deflection, for example, about 0.003 inches (where this amount is the compressive deflection of the two bearings combined), which is often referred to as” a three thousandths preload.” Typical prior art methods of creating these preloads are obtained by applying specified torques to the bearing assembly, for example, by tightening the nut that retains the bearings. However, for several reasons, it is typically extremely difficult to achieve such preload settings under actual in-field conditions, such as in a mechanic shop. For example, the assembly of a heavy truck wheel onto a wheel hub assembly is a relatively cumbersome procedure that hinders the mechanic. Moreover, the wheel hub assembly always includes at least one inner seal, usually a lip type of seal, which can impose a resistive drag torque component to the preload torque, particularly when the seal is new.
Lock nut systems are often utilized to retain a wheel or hub assembly, including axle bearings, on a shaft. Such lock nut systems may be connected to a shaft and inhibit rotation of a retaining nut relative to such shafts. For example, such systems are often utilized on motor vehicles, such as axles and wheel ends. Typically, a lock nut will be engageable with a locking member or keeper which inhibits movement of the nut relative to the shaft. The locking member may include a protruding portion which extends into a slot or receiving portion of a shaft. The locking member may also engage the nut such that there is little or no movement between the nut and shaft. Insertion and engagement of the locking member and the nut may be limited by the tools used for such manipulation. Often the locking member is engaged using a pair of general use pliers that is not adapted to perform the task of engaging the locking member and nut.
Thus, a need exists for providing accurate and repeatable procedures and devices for providing and adjusting bearing preload and for adjusting lock nut systems configured to retain preloaded bearings.